Legacy of Fire
by DangerSloth
Summary: In Sakura's mind being a royal knight for Duchess Tsunade was tough enough, but when the intelligence network of the Kingdom has failed, Sakura is thrown into a world bigger than she imagined. And what is a knight to do in a world filled with beautiful women? Woo them of course. Yuri. Sakura/Female Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

 **This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

 **This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

 **Legacy of Fire**

Sakura had to give some credit to Hanabi. For the last four months she had trained in grueling sessions of swordsmanship with Sakura. Which would be grueling for even a seasoned soldier of Konoha.

Hanabi was fortunate to have Sakura as her teacher, even considering the amount of money her father gave to Sakura for these sessions, because Sakura was one of the best sword fighters in the kingdom.

While Hanabi couldn't say the same, the girl had become incredibly solid in her skill.

Still, the girl had some flaws. The most glaring flaw currently was her inability to stay off her bottom.

Right now she was sitting on her ass, looking up at Sakura as if it were the end of the world. Sakura understood why Hanabi was having a difficult time. The girl didn't have her physical strength.

Hanabi could best be described as petite. Although, Sakura knew that such a description wouldn't tell the whole story.

Hanabi was petite, and being just freshly 18 was one of the shorter and lightweight girls of the Kingdom that Sakura was acquainted with. But Sakura knew that beneath Hanabi's purple tinted armor was a body molded through blood, sweat, and sometimes tears.

Hanabi of course she didn't have the bountiful 'assets' that her sister was known for which could help her throw more strength into her strikes, but Sakura knew that Hanabi was a deceptive jewel.

She could run for miles, and trade blows a hundred times without breaking a sweat. And if you took your eye off her a second she was quick enough to end you, but Sakura wasn't one to take her eyes off her opponent.

In fact, Sakura was using all her will power continue to stare at Hanabi, and not her bare legs. She was a knight after all. It was expected of her to be a pariah of correctness, but hanabi and her current position were making it difficult.

' _The girl is your student perv_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _and you are already trying to woo her sister_.' Sakura knew that fact wasn't what gave her restraint in making a move on the girl. Hanabi was like her little sister.

"You're never going to win down there," said Sakura. Hanabi's fingers reached for her sword for just a moment, before she changed her mind.

"It's not like I can win anyways," said Hanabi, "you're too strong, and fast." Sakura was definitely fast to match her strength, but such a mentality of Hanabi's only brought failure.

Sakura wasn't about to let her be a victim of mental limitations. Mental faults would eventually become real world faults.

' _I can't let her be like me_ ,' thought Sakura. Sakura almost immediately asked her what her family would think, but realized that wouldn't achieve the proper result.  
"You are aware that the griffin I fought was way stronger and faster than me when I killed it," said Sakura. The knight was cornered by the griffin so she had no chance to run away, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

The Hyuga looked down at her ankles in embarrassment.

"I didn't have the luxury of worrying about what limited me. I knew its claws could cut to the bone in one swipe, and that its beak would crush my armor like a grape. I didn't compare to that beast in many ways, but you know what I did have."

Hanabi looked at Sakura with a strange mixture of shame and hero worship. Sakura crouched to her level, and looked her closely in her eyes.

"I had allies who were counting on me, and faith in myself." And a small bomb given to her by the alchemist extraordinaire Jiraiya, but again, why would Sakura tell her that?

Sakura lifted her sword high and began to pretend that she was fighting the griffin. Hanabi watched in wonder as Sakura clashed with the winds. Sakura parried blow after blow, and pirouetted fiercely to dodge the specter of an enemy.

Sakura fell to the ground and pretended as best she could that she had reached physical exhaustion with the enemy. Hanabi reacted by a scream of terror. If Sakura remembered correctly, at this time in the battle the Griffin was desperately rolling on the floor attempting to dislodge the bomb from its throat, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

Sakura looked at the corner of her eye at Hinabi, who seemed transfixed on every moment of her play.

' _Maybe I should stop_ ,' thought Sakura, knowing that she was getting carried away, ' _Or maybe I should play this off all the way_.'

Haruno leapt to her feet, and began to furiously trade blows with the wind. Hanabi was in on the edge of her seat.

"You won't ever harm another fair maiden again beast," screamed Sakura!

Sakura jumped high into the air, and flipped like an acrobat over and onto the pretend beast. She sunk the blade deep into the beasts back, and twisted and pushed it further in until it was no longer even imagination.

Hanabi was definitely star struck. Sakura felt just for a second that maybe she had taken that too far, but the clapping of Hanabi made her think otherwise.

By this time in the actual battle the beasts head was already blown up by the bomb, which is why Sakura didn't have a trophy for the kill, but why would Sakura tell Hanabi that?

"That was amazing," said Hanabi. Sakura bowed for a brief moment before she realized the two of them weren't alone. She felt her face heat up, and looked down to her feet for comfort.

The figure stepped forward with her arms crossed, trying to subtly get the attention of the knight, but Sakura was too embarrassed to look at her.

"Fair Maiden's Miss Haruno," said Hinata, "what are you teaching my sister?"

Sakura finally looked up at the surprise guest. Hinata's smile helped to put her at ease at least a little. Sakura began to tell herself that now was the time to pull herself back together. She placed her hands on her sides and smiled as brightly as her genetics would allow her.

"A fair maiden would come at the most embarrassing time for me," said Sakura as she scratched her neck. She decided faking it till you make it was the best option.

Sakura stood as confidently as possible, and flipped her hair with a well-practiced movement of her head. Hinata looked at her for a second, before she reached out a hand to help her sister up. Sakura made sure that she looked at Hinata directly in her eyes, even though the girl was seemingly unaffected by her charms.

It was the single best way to show confidence to someone.

"It was my fault," said Hanabi, "she was trying to show me why you always should have confidence in yourself..because I gave up." Hinata looked at Sakura and they stared at each other for a few seconds without a word.

"A very important lesson," said Hinata, "this fair maiden thanks the noble knight for her wisdom." She laughed, and the tension on Sakura seemed to melt away. The party walked towards the outside of the knight's estate. In comparison to the Hyuga's estate, it was nothing. Composed of a small shelter, with just a couple rooms, a small garden and training area in the back and that was it. But it was more estate than most people had.

Sakura bowed to the heiresses, and they all said their goodbyes. Sakura was left with a little regret. Next time she would do better in front of Hinata.

"You guys don't know how much of a fool I was in front of her," said Sakura.

Shikamaru handed her a chunk of sweet bread, which she happily took a bite of. They stood in the middle of the market square, among the loudest and rudest people the city held. Shikamaru didn't answer to her statement, but that was normal for him.

For Naruto, on the other hand, it usually meant that he wasn't listening. Sakura looked to her left and saw that his eyes were fixed on the wife of a merchant. She already knew what he planned on doing.

Naruto was going to walk straight up to the wife, and without any care or tact for the women's husband he was going to ask her to go with him somewhere secluded. It would probably be the merchant's house, because Naruto never showed his flings his own home. It may only take his name to entice the woman, being one of the most renowned knights in the city, but either way it had the same effect.

Sakura slugged him with the back of her hand.

"Stop being this way Naruto," said Sakura, "you are acting below a knight of the Duchess."

Naruto finally gave her attention, but it was a simple sneer that he graced her with. Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to add to the conversation, but he then he muttered how troublesome it all was.

"The only reason you have anything to say is because you don't have the balls to do it yourself," Said Naruto. Without another word he was gone, and Sakura could only clench her fists as he did. It was a losing battle, because truly nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted.

There was a time when Sakura believed in the binding force of love between two people, but she had seen without fail all of that supposed love become nothing in the face of Naruto's advances.

Women just seemed to lose all control in front of him, and a lot of it was the chance of a taste of the better life. At least Sakura didn't feed her one night stands lies.

"I don't know why we even are friends with him," said Sakura. It certainly wasn't because he was a good person. Shikamaru took this as his first opportunity to speak.

"Because he is one of us," said Shikamaru. Sakura wanted to say that they barely had anything in common, but Shikamaru was correct for the most part. The three of them were each respected members of the duchess's inner circle, and each of their youths made their rise so unlikely this quick.

"But this is good, we never get a thing done with Naruto around. Follow." They immediately began to move themselves out of the area of the market square. For the market was filled with ears and eyes, and Shikamaru's trade was in Intel that could cripple Kingdoms.

Sakura followed him into the side streets, just a couple feet back just out of reach of the black cloak that covered him. To anyone passing, Shikamaru would be completely inconspicuous, but Sakura knew it was all for a reason.

"What is this about," said Sakura? Shikamaru didn't answer immediately, which meant he didn't intend to reply. She followed him for another ten minutes before they finally settled on the bank of the river beneath a large oak.

Immediately he threw down his cloak, and laid upon it. He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes as if this was his entire plan. Sakura had to wait for ten minutes before he began to speak, just as the bell from a passing boat began to chime.

"One hundred galleons," said Shikamaru. Sakura was worried that she would have to wait another ten minutes before he would continue. "Are being built, by the order of King Gaara to the west. They have finished over fifty already and are massing them as if they are building an armada," said Shikamaru.

I saw smoke leave his lips in an exhale and I had to wonder when he had been able to light it. "Gaara the mad, is not at war. As far as I know he isn't planning…." Shikamaru became silent for a second while he collected his thoughts.

"What I meant, is we don't know what war he is planning, or who he could be building for."

Sakura knew Gaara the Mad well. Before he reigned, he visited the Kingdom of fire. Back then he wasn't known as Gaara the Mad, he wasn't quite well known for who he was yet. It wasn't until his final day in the Kingdom of fire that he did something deserving of the name Mad.

He had drowned two maids in a chamber pot, but the Kingdom of fire didn't talk about that anymore.

"Why do you think he is building for someone," asked Sakura knowing she must have overlooked some fact? Shikamaru flicked his cigarette away.

"There isn't enough water in the Kingdom of dust for an armada Haruno," said Shikamaru, "but I can't rule out that he isn't planning to use that armada in some other countries borders. Too many possibilities."

Shikamaru grew silent again as he collected his thoughts. "To the north, in the land of thunder. The King of Thunder has gone silent, and even more worryingly. They have seemed to halt all combat against barbarians."

The most amazing thing of that was that the leader of the land of thunder wasn't trying to stir up trouble along the disputed border.

"In the northwest, our intel has gone completely cold," said Shikamaru, "so we have no idea what is happening in the Kingdom of stone."

"Do you think the King of Thunder could have been assassinated," said Sakura. Shikamaru laughed immediately, and when he realized it wasn't a joke he coughed.

"An assassination would not happen without a war immediately on our doorstep, I assure you. No, what worries me is that these nations have begun to act completely out of habit from what has been their norm for the last 200 years plus."

Shikamaru stood up and stretched out his back. He shook the dirt from his cloak and placed it back around himself.

"There are two people in the kingdom that have more information on political and military affairs at any time then me," said Shikamaru. "Danzo of course, and… Her excellency Tsunade."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and placed his hands into his pockets. Sakura could feel the seriousness of the conversation they were having.

"I fear I have failed the Duchess, Sakura." She could feel the sorrow coming from him having to say that, and she knew that if he was saying this it must have to some point been true.

"I have no clue what is going on in those nations. The people I have placed to keep tabs have failed, meaning I have failed. And the Kingdom of the mist is even more of a mystery. My information network there has seen no change in their behavior."

"Which means either they have failed too, or we are completely in the dark," said Sakura. Shikamaru smiled a sad smile. At least Sakura could understand the last part, but that brought up the biggest question of all. What part did Sakura play in this? Why did Shikamaru need to tell her, a knight all this information?

Shikamaru stepped out onto the edge of the waterway, pushing in a few rocks with his right foot, still his hands were in his pockets. She knew she was about to get an answer.

"I need you Haruno," said Shikamaru, "and there is no replacement for you in this mission." He turned around and looked at her the most seriously he had ever done. Sakura could see heavy bags under his eyes, he must not have slept in days. "You are the only one I have 100% percent trust in." He moved to open his mouth again, but it was useless.

"I'll do it," said Sakura, "whatever it is. Consider it done." Finally Shikamaru took his hands from his pocket and hugged his friend Sakura tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered. He held her for a minute before good sense forced the hug to end. "Tomorrow at midday, come to the throne room for your briefing. You'll want to make good use of the rest of today, for you will be gone for a long trip."

Sakura expected no less. This was a mission that seemed different from anything she had ever undertaken.

Sakura wanted to do just as he said, but if she were going to possibly leave tomorrow it left little time to prepare. She did the one thing she had time to, and grabbed sushi to go. Then she went home and prepared her kit.

Sakura laid all she would need neatly on her bedroom floor. By this time it was already dark, and her options were now very limited in what she could do. She barely had time for a good rest, but there was one thing she wanted more than a good night's rest.

Sakura would awaken in darkness, to hear the other side of the bed creaking. Her lover was bathed in darkness, with hair that went down to her waist being the only thing that covered her naked body.

Quickly she began to put her clothing on, wanting to get out before the first rays of sunlight made their way through the blinds. Sakura watched her for a minute as she finished dressing, not at all surprised she was going to leave without so much as a whisper goodbye. Just as the girl began to walk out, the voice of Sakura stopped her.

"I won't be back for a while most likely," said Sakura. For a second they stayed in silence, before any reply came.

"I don't care Haruno," said the girl. And in the next moment she was gone. Sakura was used to this, and soon she fell back asleep till the morning rays awoke her.

Sakura ate a hearty breakfast that morning. She bathed herself, washing away the memories of last night, and dressed. Sakura left her estate, and walked to the palace. The guards on duty jumped to attention as she passed.

"Morning mam," they said in unison. Sakura proceeded to the throne room. Guarding the entrance was a soldier who Sakura had once trained with on a daily basis. They nodded as the doors were pushed open.

Sakura took a deep breath, and for her that was unusual. For many, being in front of the Duchess was a nerve wrecking affair. Yet, for Sakura she was used to it.

Sakura was considered a personal favorite of the Duchess Tsunade. She had been invited to dinners, horse rides, and many other interesting and not so interesting events. Yet, many knew that the duchess had a temper. Soldiers who didn't perform as expected, soldiers who took bribes, and rapists were punished harshly.

Sakura could confirm the validity of rumors of a merchant who couldn't keep his eyes from straying from Tsunade's face, he hung by sundown. These facts made many people fearful to be in front of her, but Sakura never had those worries. Until now, because this mission was something she had never experienced.

When she took her first steps into the throne room she was blinded by sunlight, something she figured was by design. Although Sakura had the want to shield her face, she knew it would look better if she entered as if nothing phased her.

Sakura smiled prettily. A few advisors in the room stopped their arguments to give their regards.

It was around that time when Sakura got her first glimpse of the beautiful Duchess. Tsunade was looking as if she wanted death to take her. Slowly her eyes descended upon Sakura approaching, and her face changed entirely.

"Sakura darling," said Tsunade. The duchess stood up, even though Sakura knew etiquette dictated Tsunade shouldn't. Sakura was beneath the Duchess, so she shouldn't rise to greet her. Acts like this were why Sakura didn't fear the Duchess like others, she treated Sakura as a friend.

Sakura ascended the steps that led to the duchess, and curtsied when it was appropriate. When she was done she looked to Tsunade and in her cutest voice possible answered.

"Your Grace," Said Sakura, "I have arrived as requested." Tsunade couldn't hide her excitement at seeing Sakura. The Duchess squeezed her hands together in front of her waist.

"You are just the most adorable thing," said Tsunade, "I only regret that I didn't invite you to dinner yesterday. When you return Sakura." Sakura nodded as Tsunade took a seat. The Duchess sat forward, and began to rub her chin in thought. Sakura fought instinct to look away from her face, it was too risky now.

"No doubt Shikamaru told you what why this mission is needed," said Tsunade. She didn't look at Sakura, choosing instead to look at artwork that adorned the ceiling of the building.

"It was brief," said Sakura, but yes your Grace." Tsunade finally began to look at Sakura. Sakura didn't always do great with direct eye contact with Tsunade, because her thoughts always became muddled. Which made her want to move her eyes, which could lead to.. Axes dropping.

"Then you know how dire we need you to accomplish your mission," said Tsunade. The woman had a face that was sculpted by gods, each curve and freckle placed in a spot that made you question whether improvement was a possibility.

Tsunade smiled, and Sakura was trapped looking at her lips which were shaded a beautiful maroon. Then Sakura remembered that she was expected to answer.

"Yes your grace," said Sakura, "though I consider all of your missions of upmost importance." Sakura almost wanted to punch herself. All she needed to say was yes, but she was starting to ramble.

"You're going to make me blush," said Tsunade. Sakura took her eyes away from Tsunade for a second trying to collect herself. "Treat this like those and we will have no problem. Not to mention the reward will be great, but we will talk about that upon your return."

Sakura shook her head in agreement. An advisor tapped Sakura on the shoulder and handed her a sealed note. It would contain all the information they wouldn't tell her in this room.

"Your mission is simple," Said Tsunade even though Sakura knew that it wouldn't be. "You are to go to the village hidden in the sand, under the pretense of being a part of merchant negotiations, and through any means possible collect information."

Sakura had never been told through any means possible on a mission. There was always limits and regulations, but this was new territory. "Yes Sakura. Kill, bribe, and deceive, discreetly of course. But we need the information to know whether we are about to be thrust into another war."

Silence filled the room, and then Tsunade huffed. "I didn't mean do anything." Sakura could feel Tsunade begin to get annoyed. "I don't mean you have to give your body, or anything like that. I would never ask that of you."

Sakura blushed at the thought, because Tsunade had never said anything of the sort to her. Tsunade continued with a noticeable blush tinting her gorgeous face.

"After you have exhausted your attempts there,… or before they get too suspicious, you are to go to the Hidden stone Kingdom." Sakura winced at this, because that wouldn't be a fun trip. They were historic enemies.

"There you will do the same thing, but most likely incognito for obvious reasons. When that is accomplished Sakura, you will return to me." They stared at each other in silence before Tsunade finished her statement. "I mean return to the Kingdom." Her face grew red again.

Sakura curtsied feeling as if she had caught Tsunade stumbling.

"Yes, your grace," said Sakura, "I will complete my mission."

Tsunade nodded because she believed Sakura's words. Before Sakura turned to leave the chamber she decided to tease the duchess even though she knew she could have read her wrongly.

"And then I will return to you." Sakura began to walk away as the Duchess blushed a storm. This was the first time Sakura had ever acted this way towards the Duchess, but she thought she was still in safe waters.

'You are trying to climb a tall tree,' Sakura's inner self commented. As she neared the exit to the room she saw Shikamaru waiting for her. He bowed still wearing the same dark cloak he always had. Sakura curtsied while attempting to keep the chain mail skirt from making too much noise.

"Greetings my lady," said Shikamaru. "I couldn't tell you how thankful I am to have your help in fixing my mistakes."

Sakura worried that her friend was taking this so hard. He wasn't in charge of the Intel division, but still he took all of that personally. She would succeed in this mission for him, even if winning favor with the duchess was incredibly enticing.

"Don't worry," said Sakura, "you know I won't let you down."

Shikamaru nodded his head, and Sakura could tell he felt embarrassed to need her to do a mission for him. It wasn't very often Sakura saw the master of Intel so vulnerable.

"I don't doubt you one bit," said Shikamaru, "and furthermore, I like to make sure those who I have asked for favors get as much of my help as possible. So I have brought you two partners for the mission."

Shikamaru pointed to a spot on the other side of the room. Only one person masked in robes stood there. Sakura looked around further wondering if they were just out of range of her vision but nobody was there.

"The one in robes is okay, but this other one is impressive," said Sakura.

Sakura heard the robed individual snort. Sakura looked at the individual, but a shadow loomed over their face. All she could tell was that they were slightly taller than her.

"The second individual is late," said Shikamaru, "as a result,..they will meet you shortly after you begin your journey. I only ask that you take the main road when you leave here. That's where they will find you."

Shikamaru began to walk towards the other individual, and Sakura followed slowly. Sakura walked confidently, and with a subtle hip sway in case it were a women beneath the hood.

'If only being thirsty was a marketable skill,' thought inner Sakura. They reached three paces in front of the individual and stood. Shikamaru turned towards Sakura and pointed his hand towards them.

"Knowing that you are an accomplished swordsman I thought it would be useful to find someone who could fight from afar. And who I have found is a jack of all trades. Archery, magic, and even close range fighting. Plus they know the world of Intel better than anyone else I could imagine. You are looking at a legend."

The individual put their hands to their hood. Sakura tried to gain information about the person, but the hands were covered with gloves. The hands did look to be small though, so most likely it was a woman. "I would like to present to you."

Sakura was genuinely excited to meet her partner, but she did have fears that it could be someone like Maito Gai.

"Kushina." In a moment that lasted for seemingly hours the hood was pulled from the person's face and immediately Sakura's jaw dropped.

Gorgeous red hair cascaded from her shoulders, and Sakura was stunned. She had a beautifully soft and kind face, but even greater than that was the confidence in which she looked upon Sakura.

The girl winked at Sakura, who still couldn't get her bearings, and began to separate herself from the robe. Sakura watched eagerly, pretending to listen to Shikamaru as the girl lifted the dark top from her shoulders to reveal a tan ordinary top, which left her arms bare and showed off a bust similar to Ino's.

Sakura nodded as Shikamaru spoke, and was mesmerized as the girl put two fingers on her waist and began to wiggle out of her bottoms. Kushina turned and presented her side profile to Sakura allowing her to see that the girl had a perfectly flat stomach.

Without folding her knees an inch, Kushina began to bend over and slowly pushed the pants to her toes till her head was level with her knees. Sakura could always appreciate good flexibility.

Kushina revealed a tan skirt that went to just her knees, and it was tight, but not too tight. She rose back up quickly remembering that Sakura was present. She smiled innocently, seeming to not know the effect she had on her new teammate.

"Since I know you are so hard of hearing I prepared this for you," said Shikamaru.

He handed Sakura a small book. "Now, I leave you two. May the fire burn ever inside you." Sakura only heard his steps as he walked away. She still hadn't stopped looking at the girl, who merely looked at her back.

The eye contact was only broken when the girl lowered her head and curtsied to Sakura.

"Hello, Miss Haruno," said Kushina, "I am excited to be working with you."

Kushina rose slowly again and resumed to looking at Sakura in the eyes. Sakura smiled the truest smile she had in some time. Sakura's grabbed her chainmail skirt and lowered herself in a curtsy, and with the most seductive voice she could responded.

"Not as excited as I am Kushina," said Sakura, "that I assure you."

 **End of Chapter**

The next Chapter should come in a few days. Hopefully you saw more things you liked than not. Comment things you like so I can put more of those things in the future. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

 **This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

 **This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. I am learning new stuff every chapter. Thanks!**

 **Legacy of Fire**

 **Chapter 2: The White Wolf**

Before they left the city, Sakura dropped off a letter to the Hyuga compound making sure that Hanabi wouldn't freak out in her absence.

Kushina was rather quiet to Sakura, which was fine, because Sakura was struggling with trying to keep her hormones in check around the girl. Sakura knew she could make things awkward if she made a move too suddenly. The girl could be married.

' _Someone has to keep her warm for this mission,'_ thought Sakura.

The two girls grabbed their horses from the stables before they left. Sakura's was a brown warhorse, which she affectionately called Loki. It was well-trained, and brave as any warrior.

Kushina emerged with a skinnier grey horse, certainly not a warhorse, but Sakura didn't know the breed. It greeted Kushina as though they were old friends, so she must have known it. They exited the village at a slow trot, just stopping outside the gates.

"Miss Sakura," said Iruka in greeting, "always a pleasure." He was the person who taught her all the basics in sword fighting. Iruka looked to Kushina unable to initially place who she was. When he tired of trying he greeted her as well. "Mam." Both ladies greeted him as Sakura jumped off her horse, and grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket.

"All memorized," said Sakura holding it up. She tossed the paper into a small barrel, and in seconds the paper was incinerated. They couldn't take chances of Intel going out if something went wrong.

She mounted Loki, and with a quick nod was leaving the village again.

For a short amount of time only the sound of hooves was present. It was a sound of comfort, because many things could go wrong on a trip. Such as her incident with the Griffin, and Jiraiya hadn't given her more bombs.

They followed the main road as they were told, hoping that they could find the next member of the team, but it could be anyone.

They passed many travelers, but the further they went the lesser people were seen. Most everyone recognized the Sakura, or at least her importance because of her steed. It carried banners of the royal army, signifying that it and its rider were people of respect. When they reached the edge of Konoha lands, they would change out all the flare for more subdued leathers. Until then, they would bask in the spotlight.

Some individuals would go out of their way, and offer gifts to the passing knight. Such as an apple, which Sakura ate. Others would offer gifts of aesthetic use.

A dark haired woman with a sweet smile and the palest skin Sakura had ever seen approached her. The woman smiled unsurely as she approached, but when Sakura saw a lone flower in her grasp she allowed her to close the distance.

The girl seemed embarrassed as she handed the flower to Sakura, but Sakura saw no reason to be. The flower was the color of the ocean, and simply breathtaking.

"It's so beautiful," said Sakura, "thank you so much." If the pale girl could blush, Sakura was sure she would but instead she hid her face in embarrassment.

"If I had known you were so fare, I would have found an even better flower," said the girl. Sakura herself was impressed with how confidently the girl said that.

Sakura looked to her flower once more unsure if there were nicer flowers to be found. When she looked back, the girl was gone. It was odd she couldn't even be seen on the roads.

"You are pretty popular," said Kushina with a smile. Being a knight meant you would benefit from unearned praise, but Sakura was also the only female knight in Duchess Tsunade's service. So Sakura did tend to get some fanfare from that fact.

Sakura moved the flower to her ear, and wrapped her hair around it so it wouldn't move.

"It's mostly just from being a knight," said Sakura, "I am very fortunate." Kushina seemed pleased with her answer.

"And you aren't beating your own chest when complemented," said Kushina, "a rare knight indeed." Sakura's thoughts immediately went to Naruto. It was because of knights like him that people thought her profession was full of boasters and braggarts. One thing Sakura decided in that moment is that she would make sure to prove to Kushina that she was different. That some were noble.

' _You are just trying to gain access to her chest_ ,' Said Inner Sakura, but that wasn't true. It was just something Sakura wanted as a benefit.

For a brief moment Sakura looked to Kushina's chest, and she imagined what it would look like underneath the top. They were a perfect size, especially generous considering how thin Kushina was.

Seeing Kushina riding the horse made Sakura aware how nice her legs and bottom were. Most women who rode horses had a nice lower body, because it took work to stay in a saddle over long journeys.

A few times Sakura considered following behind Kushina just to admire her derriere. For now though she would just admire her chest.

"They are real," said Kushina. Sakura almost choked when she realized she had been caught staring, but then she realized what Kushina had said.

' _Complement them or something_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _don't let the opportunity pass_.'

Sakura was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say, and everytime she tried to think of something she found herself completely without an answer. This didn't normally happen to her, but most of the time she was calling the shots.

"They are actual fennec fox fur," said Kushina. She began to gesture to her clothing and all of a sudden Sakura became very sad. "I saw you admiring them." Sakura shook her head as she collected herself.

"Yeah, fennec fur is so soft," said Sakura, "and perky." She choked again as the words exited her mouth.

' _Oh Kage_ ,' thought inner Sakura, ' _do I have to come out and save you_.' Kushina seemed confused by the perky comment, but she did her best to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, definitely," said Kushina, "Shikamaru knew it would be best to be in perfect disguise. Apparently these are all the fashion right now." Sakura had no doubt the stylishness of the garment. It wasn't to the standard of what normal mages were said to wear, but Kushina was going in disguise.

"That's why you aren't dressed like a normal mage," said Sakura. Kushina had a pained looked on her face from the question.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a normal mage," said Kushina, "you remember how Shikamaru said I could use magic?" Sakura remembered it, and she was hoping to see some of those skills in the flesh. Sakura had never worked with a mage before, but she knew that they could level a battlefield if they were good enough.

"Oh, no," said Kushina, "I can already see from your smile I am going to disappoint you. I am a terrible mage." Sakura died a little on the inside, and she tried her best to hide her disappointment from the woman. She was too pretty to trouble.

"it's okay," said Sakura, "Your smile has enough magic in it for me." Sakura wondered if she could keep her thoughts to herself to avoid looking like a total toddler in front of Kushina, but Kushina smiled even more and the laugh that followed was well worth it.

' _I wonder how long it will be till she lets us take off her panties_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Hopefully not too long, because two weeks would be difficult for Sakura to handle.

"You are so funny," said Kushina. That wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to hear, but she had heard worse responses. "What I meant was, I have a very limited magic reserve. Meaning I can only do so many spells before I am spent. I know a bunch of simple illusion spells." Illusion spells were interesting. Shikamaru did say Kushina would make her job easier though so Sakura was probably underestimating the girl.

"I've heard that you are quite a go-."

Before she could finish her comment two white flashes ran in front of the horses. Sakura instinctively grabbed her sword and prepared to fight, but the two white flashes ran straight back into the forest.

They looked to be wolves or dogs. Loki merely stomped the ground in front of him, but Sakura saw Kushina's horse begin to buck. Sakura threw her blade to the ground and reached out for Kushina who was going down headfirst.

Kushina screamed as Sakura did the only thing she could and jumped straight off her horse towards the girl. She knew immediately the fall would be painful, but she couldn't let someone potentially die.

Sakura grabbed a hold of kushina's waist as she fell with one hand and used her other hand to pull Kushina's head to her shoulder. Sakura used her momentum to flip their places just in time to hit the ground, and the impact was great.

Sakura laid for a moment waiting to feel the warmth of blood, but it didn't come. What she did feel however, was two legs wrapped around her waist, and when she opened her eyes she saw Kushina.

Kushina seemed to not understand the position she was in on top of Sakura, because she made no attempt to move. Sakura could feel the warmth of Kushina's body on her pelvis.

"I think you just saved my life Sakura," said Kushina.

"I assure you I am getting the better part of the deal," said Sakura. Kushina seemed to not understand what she meant, but instead put her whole body on Sakura and wrapped her in a hug.

' _She smells like strawberries_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Sakura hugged back for a few seconds, enjoying the weight of her breasts, before Kushina ended a good thing.

She helped Sakura stand, and looked at Sakura to make sure nothing was out of place. Sakura felt very sore, but everything seemed to work as expected.

Kushina thanked Sakura profusely, but Sakura could barely pay attention thinking instead of the feel of Kushina on top of her.

After about ten minutes, they were again surprised, but this time it was by a single white shadow. It ran past them again in a flash, but it didn't seem to have a partner this time.

Cautiously they continued. And slowly the Sun began to fade into the horizon. Which meant they only had one decision to make now.

They stopped when they found an area with good foliage on the ground. Sakura got off her horse, and walked up to a small pile of leaves barely a foot high.

Sakura placed her hand on them, and they felt dry enough to start a fire.

"This will be a good a spot as any," said Sakura, "let's make camp." Kushina looked around the area, and quickly her eyes became transfixed on a certain spot.

"Sakura," said Kushina in panic! Sakura looked to where she pointed, and she saw the white eyes of a wolf hiding in a bush ten feet from her. Sakura slowly reached for her sword, and inch by inch began to pull it out.

"ruuuuff," barked the wolf, and if showed its teeth, and growled fiercely as if it knew that Sakura was threatening it with the blade.

Sakura had her sword free, and slowly began to inch towards where the wolf was. "Ruuuuff," it barked, but that wouldn't scare Sakura.

The wolves had already tried their best to kill someone. Sakura approached closer, and the wolf barked again. "Rrrruuuffff." But Sakura wasn't stopping.

Sakura got within three feet of the wolf ready to use her blade, but something was up. The teeth didn't look very normal for a wolf. "Rrrroooooooofff, get away," said the wolf, "I am rabid." That wasn't normal.

"What the Fu-," Screamed Sakura! Sakura had to leap backwards as the wolf jumped at her. Sakura had felt the breath of the wolf as it tried to bite her, but she had managed to get away. When it emerged from the bush Sakura saw what she was really dealing with.

A man looked back at her wearing the skin of what must have been a freshly killed wolf on his head.

Two blood tipped daggers emerged from his hands. It was going to be a fight.

"You shouldn't run from wolves," said the man, "now I have to hunt you." Sakura heard the draw of a bowstring.

In a flash Sakura blocked his blow, but his strike was powerful and sent her flying back. The quick rush of an arrow stopped him from immediately killing Sakura, but when he had dodged it successfully he attacked again.

Sparks flew as he mercilessly attacked with his two daggers. He was so quick that Sakura couldn't use the advantage of her blades length.

"Rrruuufffff," said the man again. He was distracted trying to bark at her, so Sakura pirouetted his next blow and attacked.

Like magic the blade passed through him, and it freaked Sakura out so much she backed away. She had never seen someone like this in combat.

' _We have to do something or he will kill us_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Another arrow came at him directly heading towards his face, but he was looking at Sakura directly.

' _Checkmate_ ,' she thought, but in an instant his hand came up and knocked the arrow out of the air. All while still looking at Sakura.

His silver eye looked at Sakura without emotion

"wolf sees everything," he said. He dashed again towards Sakura, who wasn't sure how to respond. Sparks flew as she blocked his next attack, but he himself pirouetted, and in an instant he was behind Sakura. Sakura looked back as the man raised his blade to finish her.

'Fffwwwiiiippp', sounded the release of an arrow, and again the man raised his blade to intercept it.

Blood sprayed all over Sakura. She could taste it on her tongue. The wolf man's eyes were wide as he touched the arrow sticking out of his arm.

"But I blocked it," said the man. He fell to a knee, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Sakura turned towards him and raised her sword.

"Illusion magic," said Kushina as she flanked him. The man laughed, and the wolves pelt fell from his head, revealing hairs as white as the wolf skin. All of his face was covered with a piece of cloth, except for a lone eye.

Sakura could see the life slowly draining from him. She considered just letting him bleed out.

"Unfair," he said. This time at least he didn't bark.

' _Life isn't fair_ ,' thought inner Sakura. The man lost the strength to hold his hand over his wound, and Kushina's eyes pleaded with Sakura to end it. Sakura raised her blade, and took a final breath before she lowered it.

"Shikamaru never told me you knew magic," said the man. Sakura's blade struck dirt. He was the contact.

Kushina immediately threw her bow to the ground and she did something Sakura didn't expect.

In a fluid motion Kushina put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her top off her body.

It revealed her spectacular breasts confined beneath a red bra. Sakura did her best to memorize them before her instincts made her face away.

Sakura placed her hands over the wound, and applied as much pressure as possible. She could her the tearing of Kushina's top as she made an improvised tourniquet. Sakura again looked at Kushina.

The woman had abs adorning her stomach, and again Sakura couldn't get her eyes off Kushina's breasts. She watched as they moved up and down with each breath.

"Sakura focus," said Kushina. Sakura was caught staring. "You don't need to freak out at the sight of blood. Sakura nodded, wondering whether the girl was playing a game.

Kushina put the tourniquet as high up his arm as she could, and used a wooden stick to apply pressure. In seconds it was done. The blood flow was stopped.

They could see the man's eyes moving around, he was dazed.

"Why didn't you tell us Shikamaru sent you," asked Sakura with anger! The man attempted to move his shoulders. "We could have killed you. Or you could have killed us."

"You passed," said the man, "didn't think I'd lose." Sakura didn't know what she passed, but it seemed to be a sick game.

"Who are you," asked Kushina? The man did something unexpected and reached out to the wolves pelt. He pulled it to his chest as though it were a stuffed animal and closed his eyes.

"Kakashi, the white fang," said the man, "assassin extraordinaire." In that moment they could hear him snoring.

They built camp in that spot, and a fire near Kakashi. Their horses were happy to get rest. Sakura prepared her bed for a night of sleep.

"Sakura," whispered Kushina. Sakura saw that Kushina was still without her shirt. "You still have blood on you. Come bathe with me, I found a river," Sakura couldn't say no.

She followed Kushina to a river, and watched as Kushina discarded her pants. Red panties.

Without a thought Kushina unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Sakura stared at her bare breasts for a minute deciding that she would roll the dice.

Sakura tossed aside her armor. And slowly she pulled her shirt over her head. Her bra was black, and she hoped Kushina liked it.

Slowly Sakura peeled off her leggings making sure to rock her hips back and forth enticingly at Kushina. She hoped she was looking.

Sakura slowly turned around, and unhooked her bra. Kushina was watching intensely.

Sakura slowly walked to Kushina, who looked at her the whole time. Sakura dipped herself in the water, and slowly rose out of it. She walked just inches in front of Kushina, the only sound between them was the heavy breathing.

'Here it goes,' thought inner Sakura.

"Your lips look cold," said Sakura. Kushina shook her head, and Sakura moved forward and connected their lips.

She was rewarded with hesitation, before Sakura eased Kushina into it. They kissed eagerly, before Kushina broke the contact. Her eyes were wide, and Sakura began to fear that despite her part in it she had done wrong.

"I didn't think the rumors were true," said Kushina, "you know I am older than you right. Older than I look" Sakura didn't answer, but immediately connected their lips again. Kushina didn't pull back, but instead put her hands on Sakura's ass.

Sakura followed seconds later by putting her arms around Kushina's bottom as well. She pulled the girl tightly to her as she felt her tongue enter her mouth.

"This is wrong," said Kushina, "too fast." The two separated, and Kushina almost reconnected their lips, because Sakura look incredibly sexy when she was wet.

Kushina had heard of the beautiful knight who was known for claiming women with no past care for the same sex. Kushina now had experienced it. She didn't know what it was.

Sakura was a very cute girl, but right now with water dripping from her hair and desire in the form of her heated breathes she was a complete bombshell.

Maybe it was the derriere of Sakura, rumors of which hadn't disappointed at all. And the shaking of it as Sakura undressed didn't go unnoticed by Kushina. As great of a view as it was, Kushina found the feel even better.

Kushina didn't know what it was, but she knew this. She would allow this to continue, even though she had told herself that she wouldn't fall for the girl no matter what.

Even though she thought that the rumors were probably just exaggerations when she signed up. But here she was a second away from giving everything to the girl in only one night. There could be no more bathing with her if she was to keep her head.

"I am sorry," said Sakura, "I don't know why I do this." Sakura began to walk away. The girl looked dejected, and a weird mixture of lovers sorrow, and motherly instincts told Kushina to stop her.

"You need the bath more than I do," said Kushina. It wasn't the point she wanted to make, but it did at least stop Sakura.

Sakura didn't look any happier. Kushina, stepped out and began to put her clothing on again. When she was finished, she looked at Sakura who was facing away completely, pale as a ghost.

"Sakura," said Kushina in a low voice. Sakura turned slowly, afraid more would come of her actions. Kushina stood on the shore wearing the half torn top. She looked confident standing there.

The woman grabbed a hold of her chest and pushed her breasts out towards Sakura. "I said it was too soon," said Kushina, "you haven't even felt these yet. Surely you aren't going to give up."

For the first time in a few minutes Sakura smiled. It was only day one.

"What kind of knight would I be if I gave up," said Sakura.

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, places or anything of the property.**

 **This story is following Sakura in a medieval world. Sakura is a female knight with a preference for the fairer sex (females). If this offends you then this story is not for you.**

 **This is my first attempt at a story. If you have any suggestions on how to make it better please leave a message. Thanks!**

 **Legacy of Fire**

 **Chapter 3: Citizens of the Sand**

Kakashi was not what Sakura expected.

"That's when I realized that spears weren't for me," said Kakashi in a laugh, "I had to break it in half just so I would have a pointy end that didn't already have a body attached to it."

Sakura had asked him for information, but she didn't expect him to be so forthcoming. He was an assassin for Kage's sake, didn't they have a code?

Worse still was that he clung to her waist like a child. He didn't have a horse of his own, so they shared.

"As I have said before," said Kakashi, "I've never been allowed to speak on a mission. So this is just a delight." How did he handle that on long missions?

Kushina led the three. Sakura could see wolves skin peeking from her top, it was a very quick patch job by Kakashi. Sakura was sure that a strong breeze would tear the top apart.

' _And we will be ready_ _to_ _help cover them_ ,' thought inner Sakura with fingers clenching.

"We are about to enter the sand Kingdom," said Kakashi, "it would be best to be on guard."

The sand Kingdom borders weren't as safe as the Leaf, nor the land of Rivers they had just passed through.

King Gaara didn't find value in having patrols on the roads according to rumors. It would be a few hours before they saw this themselves.

Kakashi dismounted the horse seeing someone standing in the road. He feigned a limp as he approached and arched his back.

It looked to be a middle aged man. He said nothing as they approached. Kakashi walked till he stood in front of him, but the man didn't move an inch.

"Make a choice now travelers," said the man, "About whether you want to keep your possessions, or whether you want to ke-." Before he could finish his sentence Kakashi had answered.

A trail of blood left the man's neck and he was dead before being able to make a sound. As his body hit the ground arrows responded from the treeline.

Sakura and Kushina quickly dismounted their horses and took cover behind a fallen log. Kakashi instead went straight to the enemies.

Arrows shifted towards him. The few that didn't began to splinter the log concealing Sakura and Kushina. Something had to be done.

"Give me cover," said Sakura. Arrows met Sakura's shield as soon as she moved. Three individuals were targeting her.

Kakashi was butchering those he was fighting, arrows continuing to fly right by him. Yet the assassin wouldn't flinch.

An arrow punctured an enemy's chest cavity. Sakura charged towards them with her shield raised, and with each step the arrows grew more desperate.

One warrior, shakily raised his bow at Sakura, but with a quick thrust his throat was tore open. Another arrow deflected off a tree.

The bandit immediately threw his bow down and pulled out a dagger, but Sakura was too quick for him to defend himself.

Kushina fletched a final arrow and released it just in time to take the final kill from Kakashi. He stood still for a second in sorrow.

They exited the Woodline. Blood oozed from Kakashi's head. It seemed an arrow was close to its target.

"I'll have to stitch that," said Kushina, "and you opened up your arm wound again."

Kakashi looked to the road, it seemed they had a casualty.

"Oh no," said Sakura. Kushina's horse lay dead, multiple arrows sticking out of it.

"No," said Kushina, "I had him for years. He was an old horse."

Kushina stitched up the assassin, one arm was quite a detriment to his style. He never usually took a hit. He stood up when she was finished and looked sluggish as ever.

"You should take Loki," said Sakura, "you've lost a lot of blood." Kakashi smiled as much as a person with a mask could, and held out his hand.

"You can have this," said Kakashi. He held the one unused wolf head. Sakura couldn't see any use for this.

"Oh thanks," said Sakura. Kakashi mounted the horse and they again got on the road.

Sakura saw problems with how they were fighting. They probably couldn't handle another attack like that. Kakashi definitely couldn't handle another wound.

Sakura and Kushina followed behind kakashi who seemed to be on the verge of napping. They passed by the people of the sand Kingdom, all of which gave them looks of distrust.

They stuck out from the locals.

Soon the trees became scarce, and the steady blow of wind picked up. You could taste the sand in the air.

The abundance of sand here was something Sakura never got used to. She used to take trips here for training exercises. They would stay out in the desert for weeks eating slop.

When night came the three hugged the fire. Sakura was really surprised that Kushina's top had lasted as long as it did. It was a shame really.

Kushina saw Sakura staring and blew a kiss.

The next day brought intense desert heat, which slowed their progress. They stopped early and slept, but it didn't give them more energy.

Sakura was lagging behind the others. Her armor was a hindrance.

Sakura considered getting rid of it and just wearing normal clothing. No doubt getting the chainmail off would help her immensely. But it would be give and take.

"Sakura," whispered Kushina. Sakura looked forward at Kushina. Kushina had an odd smile on her face.

Kushina looked in front of her to make sure Kakashi wasn't looking and turned back. She put her fingers in the band of her skirt, and slowly pulled the skirt down.

She allowed Sakura to see nearly her whole ass, covered by just a skimpy light blue thong.

"Stay awake," said Kushina. Kushina pulled her skirt up. Sakura was awake. The group lucked out when they found a stream.

They took turns bathing, Kushina no longer was allowing Sakura to join her, probably for good reason.

When Kakashi went for his turn Sakura was busy grooming the horse.

Sakura felt lips on her neck, and could clearly see Kushina's red hair on her shoulder. She put a hand on Kushina's head inviting her further in.

"I know I said we would take it slow," said Kushina, "and I meant it." Sakura and Kushina began to kiss, tongues immediately interlacing. "Just consider this a teaser."

Kushina began to rub Sakura's legs slowly moving her hands up her skirt. Sakura had just showered and Kushina was threatening to dirty her up.

"I will take you on a proper date when we get back," said Sakura. Kushina liked that, and began to play with Sakura's underwear. "And then ill take you back to my place." Kushina really liked that.

"Oh," said Kushina, "what will you do with me there?" Kushina took her hands away from Sakura's lower body.

"Fuck you like an animal," said Sakura, "better than anyone has before." Sakura felt a hand smack her ass making her nearly fall over. Sakura wasn't shamed of the moan that escaped her mouth. Their lips separated.

"See you then," said Kushina. Sakura watched her walk away. Today she couldn't do anything, but when they returned she would have her on her knees.

When Kakashi returned they collected all the water they could and with renewed vigor were off to the Kingdom of Sand.

Within an hour they were hit by a sandstorm, but it they used to their advantage, they covered their faces with masks, and their eyes with goggles.

Sure it was difficult to see where they were going, but they could use the lack of sun to gain a lot of ground.

"I've heard about you," said Kakashi. Kushina was riding Loki today, which meant Sakura had the pleasure of the assassin's company.

"Duchess Tsunade thinks very highly of you," said Kakashi. It seemed the assassin knew the duchess at least a little. "I am jealous."

Sakura wondered for a second whether he was implying that Duchess Tsunade had a crush on her.

' _Imagine sitting on her throne while she sits in your lap begging you to suck on her breasts_ ,' thought inner Sakura. It was not a noble thought, but Sakura wasn't always a noble person.

"She's going to be crushed when she finds out your interest in the girl," said Kakashi. Sakura wondered for a second whether she could take Kakashi with his one good arm.

"What are you playing at," said Sakura. The bitterness in my voice was obvious. Kakashi coughed out a laugh.

"I am not against you," said Kakashi, "I just know Kushina is very straight." She was until she met Sakura.

"I'll change her," said Sakura,

' _And If the Duchess wills it, I'll have her too_ ,' thought inner Sakura. Kakashi's face darkened, and Sakura realized that she may have said her last thought out loud.

She was dead, she was about to be killed by Kakashi for speaking her mind. Her idiot mind that she hid from everyone.

"Sakura," said Kakashi in amazement. "The Duchess too!" Sakura gripped her sword prepared for him to attempt to avenge the Duchess's name.

"The beautiful blossom of the leaf, with aspirations of a harem," said Kakashi. Kakashi smiled surprisingly, and then he pulled out a book from his pocket. "I can't have relations, so let me live vicariously through you."

"What are you two talking about," said Kushina. She looked back barely able to see the two through the sand.

"I flayed his guts straight open," screamed Kakashi, "you wouldn't believe what he had eaten that day." Kushina was no longer interested in their conversation.

"She reminds me of my friend Rin," said Kakashi as he began to read from his book. Sakura had never heard of Rin, she must have been another assassin.

"Why does she remind you of Rin," said Sakura? Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"It's probably just the goggles," said Kakashi, "always wore them around her neck." They continued on, the sandstorm broke just as nightfall was setting.

"Look," said Kushina.

In the distance, a large group of people gathered.

It looked as if they were negotiating, but no good negotiations would happen in a place like this.

"Let's move," said Sakura. They moved towards the scene. It seemed as though they would make it.

Like thunder the scene changed. Two individuals moved in a flash and one by one brutally ripped apart the far larger group. Sakura could see limbs being thrown about.

At the end, only 4 people stood standing. Two of which never made a move.

The group approached cautiously.

The four turned towards them when they were close enough, but once Sakura saw them she no longer was worried.

Sakura waved, but received no wave back.

One was a woman. Tall, with bleach blond hair and tan skin that revealed comfort with the desert.

Her clothing was tan, and aesthetically pleasing for any person lucky enough to see her up close. Tan lines on her shoulders drew Sakura's eyes.

The other was cloaked in dark clothing, with war paint covering the visible part of the face.

Sakura was looking at mages.

"Temari," said Sakura, "Kankuro." Sakura's recognition eased Kakashi and Kushina's minds a bit, but the two strangers didn't share the same comfort.

"What are you doing in our Kingdom," said Kankuro in a metallic voice? Both of the warriors were eyeing up Sakura, for they hadn't seen her in some time.

"Guard duty," said Sakura. She motioned towards Kushina and Kakashi who both downplayed the threat they were.

"He looks like he'd be of interest to Kankuro," said Temari in a joke that only Sakura understood.

Kakashi walked as if he would be taken by old age any second, but Sakura knew better.

"I am just a simple merchant," said Kakashi. He began to cough violently, which only seemed to frustrate Temari more than anything.

"I guess we can't expect much more from you," said Temari, "We are going to make camp soon. Preferably away from the bodies."

Kushina looked at the two beings surrounding Kankuro. They wouldn't speak as much as she waited.

' _They are dead_ ,' thought Sakura. Sakura had learned long ago of Necromancer's like Kankuro. While necromancy was taboo, it showed its use in the graveyard of limbs they were in.

Kushina realized what she saw finally, and began to walk away from Kankuro, no doubt the smell around the necromancer must have been discomforting.

"While Kuro prefers the comforts of cold," said Temari, "I wouldn't mind some extra company." Kankuro shot Temari a dangerous look.

If Sakura wasn't so used to it she would fear actual reprisal.

"Keep saying things like that," said Kankuro, "and I'll make you one of my puppets." Kankuro's puppets were unnaturally thin, as if the necromancer had starved them before turning them into slaves.

Parts of their bodies were altered. Sakura knew their fingers were filed to sharp points, and their stomachs were hollowed out and filled with blades.

Close combat was not the best option for dealing with them, and those were just the secrets Sakura knew about them.

They traveled a few miles, and made camp. Kakashi and Kushina chose to sleep far away from Kankuro. Whether from fear or the smell of decay was anyone's guess.

Kankuro merely laid down with a puppet as a pillow. The other puppet stood menacingly behind them.

The glare Sakura received from Kankuro as she neared made her rethink her spot. However, it wouldn't be her way to give in to fear.

"Don't pay attention to Kuro," said Temari. She approached Sakura as she unpacked her bedroll. "I have a proposition that would interest you."

Sakura already knew what this would be about.

"Share the warmth of that bedroll with me, and you'll have your arms around me all night," said Temari. Even knowing Temari had no interest in her, she agreed.

Putting her arms around Temari was incredibly comfortable, and Temari fully embraced Sakura's touch. Sakura couldn't understand how Shikamaru had allowed her to go.

When morning came. They packed up and headed closer to the Kingdom of sand. Much of the walk was spent by Sakura thinking about how great it felt to have her arms around Temari.

No woman in Konoha had a stomach to hip ratio quite like Temari, and yet she was untouchable to Sakura.

In the distance, they began to see the outline of a city gate. No doubt it was the Kingdom. Yet they also saw something else interesting.

The group stopped, calculating what should be their next move.

"We should go around them," said Kankuro. In the distance stood nearly 20 people, armed like a small army. The numbers weren't good for an easy victory.

"Never thought you'd be afraid to take action," said Temari, "and no. We are going through them."

Sakura was worried, because even with Kushina and Kakashi's help this would be a difficult fight. But they couldn't reveal they were more than just merchant's around King Gaara's siblings.

"Don't do anything to reveal you are more than a merchant," whispered Sakura, "even if my life is on the line." The mission came first after all.

Kankuro looked nervous, which made Sakura even more nervous. Usually Kankuro was stone faced.

Temari showed no such fear. The militia took notice of the approaching group. Temari revealed her fan and tested it a few times.

She was a powerful wind mage, with her magic able to slice through skin and armor like butter. No matter what happened, the two mages would leave body parts everywhere.

"Don't come any closer," said a member of the militia, "our problem is with Gaara, not you." Sakura pulled her sword out knowing such words meant nothing to the sibling's.

"Problem with my King," said Temari, "problem with me." In an instant arrows flew towards Sakura and her party.

Like lightning Temari and Kankuro closed the distance with Sakura shortly behind.

"Wind Scythe," screamed Temari and in an instant an enemy was split in half.

Silently Kankuro's puppets engaged, the shear speed of them beyond belief. Sakura traded blows attempting to guard the two mages, but they weren't like normal mages.

Those two loved close range fights, with even Kankuro having good abilities with a blade. Most enemies targeted Kankuro's puppets knowing that they were the biggest threat.

Many were cut down in seconds, a few getting pulled by the puppets straight into their stomachs.

It was like they were pulled into a meat grinder, quickly splitting into two gory halves

The amount of blood was overwhelming. Kushina and Kakashi doing their best to not become too involved.

There came a point when the two puppets became overwhelmed by enemies, and filth.

The stomach was overwhelmed with organs, and each puppet had already lost a limb. Temari moved to help Kankuro, but she too was soon overwhelmed.

In rapid succession, Kankuro's puppets were hacked to bits. Things were about to get tougher.

"Damn it," screamed Kankuro in a voice unfitting of a brave man. Kankuro raised a dagger high as a last defense.

Temari collapsed to the ground. Her fan laying now just out of reach. Two enemies stared down at her. Their eyes both falling to below her waist.

"We can find additional uses for this one," one said.

Sakura ran to Kankuro, who was facing the toughest odds. It was time to be brave. With a shifting of her feet and a swift movement of her blade the knight flipped over Kankuro.

It was the same move she had shown hanabi, and wasn't useful except for a few situations, but you couldn't blame her for adding a little flare.

Dramatics wouldn't impress her enemies, but it did set the precedent that she was the new obstacle. Sakura placed her shield on her back, and grabbed her blade with both hands.

' _Don't get too aggressive_ , she could hear Iruka tell her, ' _your shield is your lifeline_.'

He never liked when she only went with her blade. The enemies laughed at her, but she wouldn't let her honor be mocked.

Like lightning Sakura struck, and as the enemy raised his blade to parry Sakura had already moved into her next attack.

Sakura pirouetted to the left so that only two enemy blades could reach her, and slashed her blade towards their chests. Both blocked, and only one would succeed.

Her enemy clutched at a dagger in his stomach as he fell. Sakura had only used one hand to strike, the other shortly held a small dagger.

They wouldn't fall for that again, so new strategies would have to be employed. Sakura immediately knew what it would be.

The three didn't move as a unit, clumsily moving in each other's ways as Sakura circled them.

Kankuro joined in the game, feinting attacks to keep them on their toes. When Sakura saw an opening she made a desperate move.

"Go," screamed Sakura. She leapt in and with all of her might stabbed her blade into the enemy's stomach. Once it had completely passed through she pushed further.

She pushed the enemy into his friend behind him.

Sakura could feel the pop of the blade entering the second enemy. The first slumped over dead.

"Aaaaaghhhh," the enemy screamed. Sakura pushed with all her might, until the enemies began to fall back.

Sakura saw the flash of a dagger to her left, and in a moment of desperation put her hand out to catch a last ditch attempt of attack.

Blood erupted from her hand as her fingers wrapped around the dagger, but the dagger wouldn't move anymore even as the enemy attempted to push it to her heart.

In seconds his fight faded away, and his dagger dropped to the ground. She wanted to check her hand, but concern for her party took priority.

Sakura pulled her blade from their stomachs releasing intestines to the sand.

Temari was still on the ground panting from lack of breath, but completely intact. In front of her lay two dead. One with an arrow in his chest, the other with one of Kakashi's daggers.

"Animals," said Temari.

Kushina looked to Sakura, and immediately ripped off her shirt, which already barely hung by a thread. Silently she prepared a bandage for the knight.

Sakura didn't waste time appreciating the sight. Instead something much more interesting filled everyone's attention.

Sakura turned towards Kankuro. The enemy was dead, with the blade of a dagger poking out of his back. Kankuro had succeeded, but not without a bit of loss.

The puppets lay in pieces, no longer responding to any commands. Kankuro's face paint was ruined by bloody gore.

Worse yet, cut down to the waist was Kankuro's top, revealing a bra as dark as night. The sweating chest, and cute abs were gone as quickly as they had come.

Kankuro turned away. With one arm she covered her modesty.

"Well," said Kankuro, "none of you better go spreading around what you have seen today." Kakashi tried his best to pretend his nosebleed was a result of the battle. "Remember I did just lose my puppets."

Sakura had never seen that much of Kankuro, although Sakura was well aware of what she was hiding.

They walked to the city silently. Kankuro doing her best to hide her secrets from the world. Sakura had to get her mind off of the sisters.

' _Enjoy your thoughts while you can_ ,' thought inner Sakura.

Once they entered the city, the real work would begin.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
